conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Capital punishment in the Seafaring Confederation
Capital punishment is a currently still existent punishment in the Seafaring Confederation. Although its legality, constitutionality and humanity is contested by the neighbouring European Union nations, there is no significant interest within the Confederation itself to illegalize the practice of sentencing a criminal to death and additionally carrying out that penalty. History Between 1820 and 2014, 48,227 people have been executed in the Seafaring Confederation. Most of these executions were of sex offenders. Legality The legality of the death penalty is provided within Article 45 of the Constitution of the Seafaring Confederation, which states: :For him or her who inflicts the gravest of crimes upon another, to which it is included the crime of rape, the crime of utilising fellow humans for the crime of rape or the intend to utilise fellow humans against their will for crimes related to sexual intercourse not under the consent of the fellow human utilised, the crime of abusing a fellow human in a manner that is sexual and against the consent of the fellow human abused, or the crime of taking away the life of another person or the crime of conspiring to cause the death of large amounts of people within the Seafaring Confederation, wherein the age, social standing or any other factor related to or of those convicted or those affected does not have an impact on the final conviction or outcome of the sentence, the sentence shall be death, and death alone, for he or she who inflicts these crimes cannot be trusted to be present on the soil of the Seafaring Confederation. Capital crimes A death sentence can be given for the crimes of rape, human trafficking, sexual abuse, creation of child pornography, premeditated murders and spying with malicious intent. Statistically, the most executions have been for sex offences, which constitute more than 70% of all convicted on death row. Methods of execution Several methods of execution are used in the Seafaring Confederation, which differ per crime and per nation. The Seafaring Confederation itself, under Confederate jurisdiction for international but intraconfederate cases, uses the method of lethal injection, which is to be administered using a sleeping drug and and a neurotoxin. The nation of Saxony uses different methods depending on the gravity of the crime. Murders or sexual trafficking that has not provably caused extended suffering, wherein "extended" is defined as "longer than 60 seconds"As defined by the Supreme Court of the States of Saxony in the case Die Sächsische Staaten gg. Hermseling et al., are sentenced with a lethal injection in which a sleeping drug and a neurotoxin are to be admitted. Murders or sexual trafficking that has provably caused extended suffering are sentenced with decapitation, most often carried out by sword, axe or guillotine depending on the State in which the sentence is handed down. Lastly, all other crimes that are to be punished by death in accordance with the Constitution are carried out using a gas chamber, in which hydrogen cyanide is poured to kill the convicted. The nation of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland uses just one method for all capital crimes, which is lethal injection using a sleeping drug and a neurotoxin. Other uses of inducing death were ruled unconstitutional by the Supreme Court of the Duchies of Schleswig, Holstein and JutlandTre Hertugdømmene Slesvig, Holsten og Jylland mod Skryljøss-Hågg.. The nation of Dogger provides the convicted the choice between lethal injection, decapitation, firing squad, hanging, the gas chamber and the electric chair. According to its Constitution it must ask the convicted to choose a method, although if the convicted refuses to choose, the government may choose for him. Since 1975 the government has always chosen for lethal injection. The nation of Howry uses the method of hanging, with no other options provided. The nation of the Highlands uses various methods, the usage of which is chosen by the jury presiding over the case. The methods the Highlands provides are lethal injection, hanging, the gas chamber and the electrict chair. The nation of the Faroe Islands only provides one method of execution, which is hanging. The nation of Rockall uses three different methods based on the nature of the crime(s) committed, namely lethal injection for the crimes causing death, the electric chair for the crimes of sexual nature, and the gas chamber for crimes that are a combination of both. The nation of Rom provides only one method of execution, namely lethal injection. Execution locations Every nation and semi-autonomous entity is Confederately required to have at least one execution location. Additional requirements may be issued by the nation or the semi-autonomous entity. Seafaring Confederation and Hamburg The execution location for Confederate charges as well as charges of crimes executed in Hamburg is in Hamburg in Steinwerder Prison. This location only has lethal injection. For federal charges issued by the Federal Government of Saxony, those convicted are relegated to Bremen. Saxony The execution location for federal charges of the death penalty is located in Bremen in Habenhausen Prison. It houses a chamber for lethal injection, a gas chamber and a decapitation stand equipped with a sword. This equipment is also used for people convicted in the City of Bremen itself. Dutch Lower Saxony The State of Dutch Lower Saxony requires that each county has the equipment to carry out an execution through either lethal injection, decapitation or gassing. It is not explicitly implied that this equipment must be located in the same prison, however, due to budget and simplicity reasons, every county has decided to locate them into the same prison building. This means that there are 7 execution locations: *Ljouwerteradiel Prison near Cornjum in Frisia *Dollart Prison near Delfzijl in Groningen *Vorrelveenselake Prison near Hoogersmilde in Drenthe *Zwolle House of Keeping in Zwolle in Overijssel *Almelo Prison in Almelo in Twenthe *Zutphen House of Keeping in Zutphen in County of De Graafschap De Achterhoek *Apeldoorn House of Keeping near Apeldoorn in De Veluwe. German Lower Saxony The State of German Lower Saxony has four prisons where executions are carried out: *Justizvollzugsanstalt Hannover in Hannover *Justizvollzugsanstalt Braunschweig in Braunschweig *Justizvollzuganstalt Lüneburg in Lüneburg *Justizvollzuganstalt Oldenburg in Oldenburg. Saxony-Anhalt The State of Saxony-Anhalt requires that each county has the equipment to carry out an execution through either lethal injection, decapitation or gassing. This means that there are 14 execution locations: *Justizvollzuganstalt Anhalt-Bitterfeld in Köthen in Anhalt-Bitterfeld *Justizvollzuganstalt Burgenlandkreis in Naumburg in Burgenlandkreis *Justizvollzuganstalt Börde in Haldensleben in Börde *Justizvollzuganstalt Harz in Halberstadt in Landkreis Harz *Justizvollzuganstalt Jerichower Land in Burg in Jerichower Land *Justizvollzuganstalt Mansfeld-Südharz in Sangerhausen in Mansfeld-Südharz *Justizvollzuganstalt Saalekreis in Merseburg in Saalekreis *Justizvollzuganstalt Salzlandkreis in Bernburg in Salzlandkreis *Justizvollzuganstalt Altmarkkreis Salzwedel in Salzwedel in Altmarkkreis Salzwedel *Justizvollzuganstalt Landkreis Stendal in Stendal in Landkreis Stendal *Justizvollzuganstalt Landkreis Wittenberg in Lutherstadt Wittenberg in Landkreis Wittenberg *Justizvollzuganstalt Dessau-Roßlau in Dessau-Roßlau *Justizvollzuganstalt Halle in Saaleland in Halle in Saaleland *Justizvollzuganstalt Magdeburg in Magdeburg. Saxony-State Saxony-State has three prisons where executions are carried out: *Justizvollzuganstalt Chemnitz in Chemnitz *Justizvollzuganstalt Dresden in Dresden *Justizvollzuganstalt Leipzig in Leipzig. Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland Duchy of Schleswig Duchy of Holstein Duchy of Jutland Dogger Howry Highlands North South Faroe Islands Rockall An Móir Leautheinn An Thir na tÁirdteachd An Uinnia Cóste Ígheainne Líchthiach Thiair Rockallic Federal District Rom Rom's national execution chamber for all executions within the country is located in the Gàintearr a' Ròm prison in Minais na Mara. This location only provides lethal injections. Notable executions *The execution of Breaim Shéaidhruighreauigh, Earl of Rockall, in 1879 for forcing women into prostitution. *The execution of 6 U.S. spies in Rockall in 1984, which sparked the 1984 Seafaring Confederation-United States Conflict. *The execution of all 9 convicted in the Gang Rape of Riesa in 1989. *The execution of all 8 convicted minors in the Ohlsdorf Gang Rapes in 2010. References Category:Seafaring Confederation Law Category:Punishment in the Seafaring Confederation Category:Seafaring Confederation